


Tea and Kisses

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only foreign boys in their squadron. It takes a toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Kisses

Foreign boys in a fiercely patriotic squadron, the suspicions were always going to be present.

“Ignore them, Fran.” Stanislav poked at his mug of tea and shot a warning look at a pilot who sneered as he walked past.

“But how can I?” Frantisek sighed, stirring a teaspoon in his own half empty mug and watching the amber liquid go cold. “How can I be the proud RAF pilot, if they do not trust me?”

Stanislav put his mug down; vaguely glad for the distraction because by fuck he didn’t like tea. “I trust you, Fran. Can that not be enough?”

Frantisek paused his pointless stirring and looked up at his comrade. “It is enough.” He murmured softly, dropping a delicate hand onto Stanislav’s thigh. “It will always be enough.”

Ever so slightly the taller of the two, Stanislav bowed his head and sought the gaze of his companion. “Then I shall be here always.”

Though they both knew that was impossible.

The kiss when it happened therefore was bittersweet and filled with a lingering pain that all the sweetness and trust in the world could never chase away.


End file.
